factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Confederation of New Dixie
Confederation of New Dixie Backing: LIN Motto: Esse Quam Videri (To be, rather than to seem) Capital: New Kannapolis Largest city: Neo Atlanta Languages: English (Some harder to understand dialects, like Appalachian are used), Louisiana French, Gullah Government: Presidential Parliamentary Republic Population: 150,000,000 Economy: Free Market Exports: Iron, Fuels, Grain Imports: Technology Currency: Confederate Dollar (NDD) Background After the Great Fault and the fall of the United States, many people from the southern states struck out across the radically changed landscape. Eventually, most of them found a place much like the South, a gentle coastline, a long mountain chain in the center, rolling hills between the coasts and the mountains, a massive river delta, or “bayou”, and quiet deciduous forests and woods permeating the landscape. Over time, the settlers established cities, which slowly gained political power. During the age of the city-states, two major cities became ever more powerful, Neo-Atlanta and New Richmond. The two cities eventually proposed to the others that they should follow the example set by the Drakites and form a comprehensive nation-state. The others agreed, and on August 29th, 2075, a full 10 years after the first proposal, The Confederation of New Dixie was proclaimed. Geography: Basically, as said above, very similar to the South, with a gentle coastline, a long mountain chain in the center, rolling hills between the coasts and the mountains, a massive river delta, or “bayou”, and quiet deciduous forests and woods permeating the landscape. Demographics: Most people in the Confederation are descended from the original bands of settlers that left the remains of the US in the early 2030’s. Most are either white or black, with a sizable amount of Jewish people, Asians, American Indians, Arabs and other ethnicities. In large part due to the nature of the Confederation’s founding, the dominant religion is Southern Baptism, with more than a few Sikhs, Muslims, Catholics, Jews and Atheists/Agnostics. Due to the Confederation’s high emphasis on education, children are taught life skills in grade schools, with higher studies in math, sciences and the like being offered at Universities throughout New Dixie, who can boast a 70% enrollment rate with an astonishing 90% graduation rate. Economy and Sciences: Wish an extremely high enrollment and graduation rate in universities, it should be no surprise that the Confederation is a leader in mining, biotechnology and other prestigious arts. Most of the people who don’t go to or complete college become manual workers, ensuring that there will never be too few farmers, construction workers or miners. Meanwhile, those that complete college become anything from teachers to physicists, with a fair few becoming weapons designers, which gave the Dixian Military everything from the W12 Shotgun to the A80 Assault Rifle. Military With effective weapons in the hands of New Dixie, it is no great revelation that Dixian people want to give their boys the best, as such, every infantryman is taught basic hand to hand training, and is equipped with some of the best equipment the engineers in Confederate labs can give them. The armor is not lacking either, with the Roberta heavy tank being able to hold its own against most anything. The air force and navy aren’t lacking either, with utilitarian craft able to do anything the Air Force asks it to, and naval Battleships securing the coastline of New Dixie. The navy can field well over 300 ships year round. Doctrine: Most Dixian tactics revolve around designating, and either taking or neutralizing targets, the armor is used to back up foot soldiers on missions where much resistance is to take place. Meanwhile, the navy is used to blockade an enemy coastline, while the air forces are to attempt to take command of the sky. Developed Armor Infantry Powered Armour Mark I Mod 0 Armor: The armor is a fully sealed suit able to carry its own weight while also increasing the carrying capacityof the wearer by 3x as much. The Headpiece is the awareness center of the suit. Including maps, data, and current objectives (and orders) (both primary and secondary) it has a 180 degrees polorized visor display with augmented vision that includes normal optics, thermal and nightvision modes. High bandwidth wireless communications, and small arms(5.56mm and below)/shrapnel protection, most bullets hitting the headpiece however will cause the neck to snap, taking bullets to the head is not recommended. The Bodysuit provides both protection to the chest and abdomen from rifle caliber bullet rounds such as the 7.62mm round with the hardened plates on it's chest, the upper arms, and upper legs from shrapnel. It has three layers to protect the chest and abdomen from bullets. It also features an on-board physiological and medical sensor suite that would collect and monitor information regarding vital signs such as body temperature, heart rate, blood pressure, hydration and stress levels, and sleep status. The lower legs and shins feature less armour to keep mobility to optimal levels, however they are resistant to shrapnel and 9mm pistol rounds. The Power system includes hydrogen-electric battery cores stationed throughout the body in the inner area to keep the cores from harm (the battery cores can last up to 18 days before the batteries need to be re-charged) and Polymeric nanofiber battery patches embedded in the headgear and upper shoulders provide backup power for 4 hours. The Powered Armour can also be covered in ghillie suit when necessary. Developed Weapons ATR80 (Alexander Taylor Rifle: 2080 pattern): Description: This assault rifle is the bread and butter of Dixian troops. Capable of various under barrel attachments, a grenade launcher, a laser pointer and other goodies, it can be customized for any mission it’s wielder needs. Shooting a 7.62X39mm round with selective fire and made partially of hardened gun plastic, this rifle is truly a Dixian workhorse. Weight: 3.6 kg (7.94 lb) with full magazine Length: 880 mm (34.6 in) Barrel length 415 mm (16.3 in) Cartridge 7.62x39mm Action Gas operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire 600 rounds/min Muzzle velocity 715 m/s (2,346 ft/s) Effective range 400 m,100–1,000 m sight adjustments Maximum Range: 1000 meters Feed system 20, 30 or 40-round box magazines. Also compatible with 75-round drum magazines Sights: Rear sight notch on sliding tangent, front post Sight radius: 378 mm (14.9 in) AW7 (Automatic Weapon: 7 Caliber) Description: This light machine gun is the most effective machine gun New Dixie fields. Using a 7.62X51mm round, it can shred a body in less than a minute and can take down a full squad without reloading. The weapon takes a 250 round belt of ammo. Weight: 7.92 kg (17.46 lb) Length: 1,021 mm (40.2 in) Barrel Length: 450 mm (17.7 in) Cartridge: 7.62x51mm or 7.62x39mm(with modifications) Action Roller-delayed blowback Rate of Fire: 900 rpms Muzzle Velocity: 800 m/s (2,625 ft/s) Effective range 100–1,200 m sight adjustments Feed system 250 ammunition belt, 20-round detachable box magazine, or 50-round drum Sights Rear rotary diopter drum; hooded front post SGM12 (Shotgun Gore Master: 12-gauge) Description: A great name for such a great gun. This shotgun has ripped apart men in one blast, using any of its many shells. Weight 5.45 kg less magazine. 6.2 kg (with 10-round magazine) Length 960 mm Barrel length 460 mm Caliber 12-gauge Rate of fire 360 rounds per minute Muzzle velocity 400 m/s (1,300 ft/s) Effective range 30-40 m Maximum range 200 m Feed system 10-round detachable box magazine, 20-round drum magazine, or 30 round drum magazine Sights Iron sights ATW1 (Anti Tank Weapon: 1st design) The anti tank weapon Dixians always use. This monster is a handheld tank buster which does lots of damage to a Tank. Length: 101.6 cm (40 in.) Weight: 6.7 kg (14.77 pounds) Bore diameter: 84 mm Maximum effective range: 300 metres (328 yards), although it has been used in excess of 500 meters (547 yards) for area fire. Penetration: 400 mm (15.7 inches) of rolled homogeneous armor (RHA) Time of flight (to 250 metres, or 273 yards): less than 1 second Muzzle velocity: 285 metres (950 ft) per second Operating temperature: -40 to +60°C (-40 to +140°F) Ammunition: Fin-stabilized projectile with HEAT warhead M221 “Thudder” 60mm Lightweight Mortar Weight 21.1 kilograms (47 lb) Barrel length 1 meter (3 ft 3 in) Crew 3 Caliber 60 mm (2.4 in) Rate of fire up to 20 rpm sustained, 30 rpm in exceptional circumstances and for short periods Effective range HE: 70–3,490 m (76–3,816 yds) Feed system manual Military Vehicles Roberta Heavy Tank: Named for the woman who inspired the first group of settlers to seek New Dixie, this tank is, in a nutshell, a moving sloping brick. With a powerful 105mm, 2500 feet per second forward cannon that fires Depleted Uranium shells and 2 cupolas with heavy .50 caliber machine guns, it can fend off nearly any enemy attacker with it’s sloping 6-inch thick armor surrounding the chassis, the Roberta is a force to be reckoned with. The Roberta has several variations and modifications, one of which dramatically decreases the armor and increases the speed, turning it into a scout unit. The robustness of the Roberta platform has led to the Confederation almost solely deploying it and it’s variants to the battlefield. Aircraft Lee Bomber: Named for the most famous Dixian General, this beast carries tons of bombs, handily devastating the surrounding landmass. The Lee is known as the Dixian “flying fortress”, having a wingspan of 141 feet, a length of 99 feet, 8 .50 caliber machine guns, and a range of 3,500 miles, it is in every way deserving of it’s title. The Free Bird Fighter: Used simultaneously as an escort for Lee Bombers, this varied fighter can fight off any threat handily, using its 50 cal machine gun and ATA and ATG missiles. Using a single turbojet, it can reach a top speed of 2.5 times Mach’s number. Using this engine, it has a cruising speed of Mach 1 and a range of 300 miles before having to turn back for fuel. Saint Supply Plane: Used to deliver supplies to grateful soldiers, this utilitarian aircraft can drop paratroopers, deliver supplies, become a gunship, et cetera. The Saint is built along most other Dixian lines, multipurpose and dependable, as it’s frame allows for a maximum capacity of 160,000 pounds of supplies, ammunition, weaponry, whatever that particular Saint has been built for. Specialized Vehicles New Dixie fields a wide variety of other vehicles, serving every role from industry to transport, and from luxury to utility. Naval Vehicles The Confederacy also employs a variety of naval ships too. The New Dixian Navy includes destroyers, cruisers, aircraft carriers, as well as a great deal of riverboats to help defend it’s holdings in the bayous. Taylor Class Aircraft carrier Size: length: 702 ft, beam: 80 ft, draft: 25 ft Crew: 1,350 able to carry 500 extra troops Weapons: 10 40mm Anti-Aircraft Guns 65 Anti-Air missiles 5 ASuW missiles Aircraft Carried: upto 30 Aircraft *tailored Airgroup Max Speed: 31 knots Carolina Class Cruiser Size: length: 567 ft, beam: 55 ft, draft: 34 ft Crew: 400 Weapons: 122 anti-air missiles 12 ASuW missiles 6 .54 caliber lightweight guns 2 25mm autocannon 2 324mm triple torpedo tubes (for lightweight torpedos) Aircraft Carried: none Max Speed: 32 knots Jackson Class Destroyer Size: length: 535 ft, beam 63 feet, draft 20 ft Crew: 300 Weapons: 20 ASW missiles 33 Surface to Air missiles 33 ASuW missiles 40 torpedo 15 rockets 2 1 gun 100mm guns 1 130mm gun 4 30mm autocannons 8 553mm torpedo tubes 2 anti submarine rocket launchers Aircraft Carried: none Max Speed: 35 knots Atlanta Class Submarine Size: length: 323 ft, beam: 37 ft, draft: 33 ft Type: Nuclear Powered Crew: 98 (officers and enlisted, capacity of 109) Range: Essentially unlimited - but restricted by replenishment and maintenance requirements. Endurance: Essentially unlimited - but restricted by replenishment and maintenance requirements. Test Depth: Over 984 ft, actual depth classified. Weapons: 6 x 21-inch (533 mm) torpedo tubes Payload: a combination of up to 42: Fisherman topedo, Fightingaxe Missile Max Speed: 30+ knots submerged Fisherman torpedo: is a heavy torpedo used by submarines. It can be guided by wire or by autonomous active or passive sonar, and provides both anti-submarine warfare (ASW) and anti-surface warfare (ASuW) capability. Fightingaxe Missile: is a long-range, all-weather, subsonic cruise missile. The Fightingaxe has a modular design, allowing a wide variety of warhead, guidance and range capabilities. Mississippi Class River Patrol Boat (RPB) Size: length: 31 ft, beam: 10 ft, draft: 2 ft Crew: 1 driver, 5 enlisted (able to carry 2 more enlisted) Weapons: 2 13mm machineguns 2 7.62mm machinegun 1 50mm automatic grenade launcher Max Speed: 29 knots Category:Drakite Wars Category:Drakite Wars Category:League of Independent Nations